Petites joies hivernales
by DePlumeAPlume
Summary: {Calendrier de l'Avent} 24 jours en attendant Noël, 24 mots autour du thème de Noël, 24 petits textes à savourer chaque jour. Cette année, retrouvez le petit elfing Legolas qui découvre les joies et la magie de cette période hivernale avec son père. Les bêtises ne sont pas loin non plus.
1. Jour 1: Hiver

_**Et voilà, décembre est à nouveau là. Et avec lui, grâce au groupe **_**Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur**_**, l'idée des calendrier de l'Avent aussi. **_

_**Cette année, je vous propose de suivre les doux périples du petit Legolas tout jeune (je dirais environ 7 ans en âge humain) et de son entourage, durant cette période de froid qu'est l'hiver. Les différents courts OS se suivront plus ou moins mais ils peuvent tout à fait se lire indépendamment, dans le désordre, à l'envers ou à la suite. Faites-vous plaisir! Ce premier jour, c'est un peu le décor qui est planté. Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**Jour 1 : Hiver**

* * *

L'Hiver s'était installé brutalement à Mirkwood. La neige recouvrait tout, et malgré la forêt dense, même le sol était blanc. Le vent apportait un froid mordant, piquant la peau même à travers les couches épaisses de vêtements.

Les patrouilles elfes venaient de rentrer au palais, leurs armures ruisselant de neige fondue. Le roi était parmi eux, fourbu et engourdi par le froid. Il détestait cette saison. Elle était pour lui signe de mort, avec ses arbres décharnés, leurs branches ressemblant à des bras squelettiques, et les animaux se faisant rares. Même si sa forêt n'était plus aussi belle qu'avant et qu'elle était rongée par un mal puissant, elle pouvait encore receler des endroits merveilleux lors des belles saisons. Mais pas en hiver.

Thranduil soupira pendant que Galion l'aidait à lui enlever son armure. Il fallait reconnaître qu'au moins avec ce froid et cette période hivernale, les patrouilles rentraient saines et sauves, n'ayant croisé aucune monstruosité ni horde d'orcs.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait apprécier cette saison finalement. Même en profiter avec son jeune elfing qu'il délaissait trop souvent au profit de ses obligations de roi. Oui, cela était une bonne idée.


	2. Jour 2: Cheminée

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 2 : Cheminée**

* * *

Décidé à passer un petit moment avec son tout jeune fils, Thranduil se dirigea vers la chambre de Legolas. Ce dernier, âgé d'environ de sept années humaines, n'était apparemment pas dans sa chambre, à la grande surprise du roi. Après l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois, il partit à sa recherche.

Il commença à s'inquiéter après l'avoir chercher presque partout dans l'aile réservée à la famille royale, mais avant de faire appel à Galion et à d'autres, il fit sa dernière recherche dans ses quartiers privés. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte qui donnait dans le salon, il fut accueilli par une chaleur bienveillante émanant de la cheminée.

Il s'approcha de l'âtre et découvrit son petit elfing endormi sur le fauteuil faisant face au feu. Son inquiétude s'envola. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et la douceur brillait au fond de ses yeux gris. Il prit Legolas dans ses bras, s'assit sur le fauteuil et se laissa envelopper par la chaleur. Legolas s'agita un peu, ouvrit un œil et souffla d'une voix ensommeillée :

\- Ada _{1}_… j'ai allumé le feu pour que vous n'ayez pas froid à votre retour, mais je me suis endormi.

\- Merci ma petite feuille. Dors, nous allons rester ensemble cette nuit devant ton bon feu. Melin le ion nìn. _{2}_

\- Melin le ada… _{3}_

Père et fils passèrent une nuit douce et paisible ensemble, réchauffé par le feu et surtout leur présence réciproque.

* * *

{1} Papa {2} Je t'aime mon fils {3} Je t'aime papa


	3. Jour 3: Vin chaud

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 3 : Vin chaud**

* * *

Il était connu que dans les caves du roi Thranduil, les barriques ne contenaient pas que de l'eau. Mais un breuvage à la robe rouge profond, enivrant les sens et endormant les peines, du moins pour un moment. Le roi avait pour habitude de boire un dernier verre en triant les paperasses s'entassant sur son bureau avant d'aller se coucher. Une habitude devenue rituel qui lui enlevait cette lassitude qui l'habillait comme une seconde peau durant la journée.

Partant pour remplir une dernière fois son pichet de ce nectar salvateur, Thranduil descendit les escaliers menant aux caves. Son ouïe fine repéra rapidement le petit bruit caractéristique d'un hoquet d'elfing… Intrigué, il chercha derrière les tonneaux et découvrit le petit chenapan, qui n'était autre que le sien !

Surpris, il remarqua que non seulement Legolas n'était pas en train de dormir comme il aurait dû, mais de plus, il cuisinait! Le petit elfe, malgré la tête qui lui tournait légèrement à cause de l'odeur dégagée par sa cuisson, baissa les yeux, conscient de sa bêtise. Il murmura d'une voix mi-honteuse, mi-amadoueuse :

\- Père, je voulais vous faire la surprise… j'ai entendu dire que chaude, cette boisson est encore plus douce…

\- Chaude ? s'étonna le roi des Elfes.

\- Oui… des marchands revenus de la ville des Hommes en parlaient. Là-bas, ils le chauffent pour adoucir le froid de l'hiver…

Soulevant son sourcil de scepticisme et son enfant dans les bras, Thranduil remarqua qu'en effet, son intrépide fils avait installé tout un système de petit chaudron par-dessus un foyer avec du vin encore fumant à l'intérieur.

\- Direction le lit, garnement ! Tu as assez fait de bêtises pour ce soir ! le gronda-t-il.

OoO

Après être resté un petit moment auprès de Legolas pour être sûr qu'il s'endormait et restait dans son lit cette fois, Thranduil se rendit une fois de plus en direction des caves. Après avoir rempli son pichet, il se décida de goûter quand même la mixture préparée par son fils.

Il trempa les lèvres dans le breuvage, grimaça et se murmura à lui-même :

\- Il n'y a que les Hommes pour gâcher autant un bon vin !


	4. Jour 4: Patinoire

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 4 : Patinoire**

* * *

La neige étincelait comme des myriades de petits cristaux sous les rayons du soleil hivernal. Le vent était tombé, les nuages avaient laissé la place à un ciel bleu et au soleil. Le temps était doux. Dans la forêt de Mirkwood, le calme régnait.

Soudain, des rires retentirent suivis par des jérémiades. Deux elfings se couraient après, l'un embêtant l'autre. Le premier, à la chevelure argentée rigolait ouvertement à la blague qu'il avait faite à son amie à la chevelure flamboyante et qui ne trouvait pas cela si drôle.

Ils avaient eu l'autorisation de sortir à la condition de rester aux abords de l'entrée du palais. Et sous la surveillance de Galion. Mais les deux chenapans avaient su se glisser hors de vue pour explorer ces paysages enneigés.

Legolas sautillait maintenant entre les troncs des arbres, trop heureux. Il ne vit pas la pente dans son dos, trop occupé à essayer d'énerver encore plus Tauriel. Un pas de trop et le voilà dévalant la descente dans un cri de surprise. Cette fois, ce fut la petite elfe qui se mit à rire.

\- C'est bien fait, Legolas ! lui cria-t-elle en le suivant dans sa course.

Elle écarquilla des yeux de peur pourtant quelques instants plus tard en réalisant qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se stopper et qu'il y avait un plan d'eau plus bas. Il semblait gelé, mais est-ce que la glace était assez épaisse ?

Heureusement, elle l'était. Legolas atterrit brusquement sur les fesses, la tête vacillante par toutes ces culbutes successives. Un peu sonné, il se mit à rire, vite suivi par Tauriel qui arriva essoufflée et soulagée.

Puis, en testant d'abords avec un pied puis le deuxième avec prudence, elle marcha jusqu'à lui. En l'aidant à se relever, elle le taquina :

\- Et si nous patinons sur ce lac ? Cela peut être amusant avec ton équilibre si développé !

\- Tu vas voir ! lui répondit-il avec arrogance en exécutant quelques pirouettes élégantes sur cette patinoire improvisée.


	5. Jour 5: Sapin

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 5 : Sapin**

* * *

Lorsque le jour commençait à décliner, le roi Thranduil releva la tête de sa paperasse et prit une gorgée de vin. Son fils n'était toujours pas rentré de sa sortie. Il décida de retrouver Galion et les enfants pour les faire rentrer. Il savait que ces deux garnements pouvaient vite faire tourner en bourrique son vieil ami.

Il prit un manteau chaud et traversa les différents couloirs du palais menant à la sortie, tout en saluant les personnes qu'il croisait. A l'ouverture des portes, il sentit le froid l'envelopper. Il resserra le manteau autour de lui, et prit la direction de la petite clairière où devait se trouver le trio.

Le roi retrouva un feu qui crépitait, lançant des flammes dansantes vers le ciel qui commençait à se parer des couleurs du crépuscule. Plus loin, les deux jeunes elfes parlaient à voix basse. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Thranduil, ils se relevèrent d'un bond pour le rejoindre en courant.

\- Ada ! Nous voulions rentrer mais impossible de porter Galion, il est trop lourd pour nous.

\- Car il est où ? demanda Thranduil en arquant un sourcil.

\- Il est adossé vers le sapin près du feu. Nous n'avons pas réussi à le réveiller ! répondit Tauriel.

Ses paroles furent confirmées par un ronflement sonore provenant du conifère désigné.

* * *

_**Note: je suis pas sûre que les Elfes ronflent, j'ai peut-être cassé un mythe lol**_


	6. Jour 6: Conte

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

**Jour 6 : Conte**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours que Legolas trépignait d'impatience ! Son père lui avait promis de faire une sortie avec lui dans quelques jours, une sortie au-delà de la Forêt. Il en devenait insupportable pour tous, à commencer pour le roi, qui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses obligations lorsqu'il était dans son bureau et l'elfing qui le rejoignait à chaque fois.

Essayant tant bien que mal à avancer dans la lecture de sa paperasse, Thranduil soupira et repoussa le tas de feuilles, un ensemble de décrets, d'autorisations et d'accords qui lui devenaient de plus en plus difficile à comprendre avec les cris et monologues incessants de son fils.

\- Legolas... pourrais-tu te calmer un moment, le temps que je finisse deux trois choses importantes ? ordonna-t-il d'une voix patiente mais ferme.

\- Oui, Ada {1}, pardon.

\- Si tu es sage quelques minutes, je te raconterai un conte.

\- Ouiiiii ! cria le petit elfing en s'installant sur le grand fauteuil en face d'une belle cheminée d'où provenait une agréable chaleur.

Le roi sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers ses feuilles. Il put finir rapidement cette besogne une fois le calme revenu. Après s'être servi d'un nouveau verre de vin à la belle couleur rouge sombre, il rejoignit son fils qui avait les yeux qui brillaient de plaisir anticipé.

\- Alors lass pîn nìn {2}, quel conte aimerais-tu que je te raconte ?

\- Hum… celui que Nana {3} aimait… celui sur le Solstice.

Tout en le prenant sur les genoux, Thranduil commença le conte d'une voix vacillante et émue.

* * *

{1} Papa {2} ma petite feuille {3} Maman


	7. Jour 7: Neige

_**Ce petit texte est un clin d'œil à un OS de **_**Nanthana14**_**, qui s'était basée sur une des fanart que je lui avais partagé. Cette fois, Legolas a sa revanche. ;) **_

_**Faites aussi un petit tour sur son OS, il est trop chou: **_**s/13026200/7/Instants-de-vie **

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 7 : Neige**

* * *

Encore un jour à tenir avant la sortie tant attendue ! Impossible pour personnes de vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes avec un elfing si dispersé.

Galion n'en pouvait plus. Il devait lui enseigner quelques rudiments protocolaires pour la fête qui se préparait, mais autant parler à un buisson, il aurait eu plus d'écoute ! Pour finir, il envoya tous les enfants jouer sous sa surveillance à cache-cache dehors ! Les cris de joie qui accompagnèrent cette nouvelle le fit sourire malgré lui.

Legolas voulut être le premier à compter et chercher les autres. Après les nombres énumérés les uns après les autres, Legolas partit à leur recherche. Il ne mit qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour trouver la vingtaine d'enfants. Tauriel voulut prendre le second tour.

Elle trouva rapidement certains, puis les autres. Mais un manquait toujours à l'appel.

\- Legolas ! Où es-tu ? C'est bon tu as gagné ! Tu es le dernier !

\- Legolas ! Legolas ! Legolas ! se mirent à appeler tout le monde.

L'elfing pouffait de rire discrètement depuis sa cachette. Il les voyait parfaitement. Il avait sa revanche… avec sa chevelure si pâle, il arrivait parfaitement à se confondre avec la neige et le paysage immaculé. Contrairement à ses petits camarades.

\- Je suis là ! cria joyeusement le concerné en quittant son repaire, faisant sursauter ses camarades.


	8. Jour 8: Traîneau

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 8 : Traîneau**

* * *

Le grand jour était arrivé, la sortie promise se préparait. Le roi Thranduil regardait avec ses conseillers les derniers détails de son absence de quelques jours tandis qu'un elfing tout excité tournoyait autour d'eux, leur faisant tourner la tête. Un sourire fugace passa sur le visage du roi. Que cela lui faisait plaisir de voir son fils si heureux.

Un magnifique traîneau les attendait. Ce dernier était argenté avec de fines gravures ciselées qui faisait penser à de la glace et les dessins que le givre laissait sur les surfaces vitrées et lisses. Devant, deux magnifiques cerfs, plus jeunes que la monture officielle du roi, trépignaient et soufflaient en attente du départ. Le petit prince et le roi montèrent dans la calèche, se couvrirent d'une grande fourrure et le départ fut lancé.

Le vent frais fouettait leurs visages, et au bout de quelques heures, les paysages féériques enneigés émerveillèrent leurs regards. Legolas ouvrit grand ses yeux, ne voulant perdre aucun instant de cette liberté. Thranduil posait sur lui un regard attendri. Ils ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup mais profitèrent pleinement du fait d'être ensemble.

Au détour d'un virage, une clairière se faisait découvrir et rappelèrent de forts beaux souvenirs à Thranduil. L'émotion l'étreignit, les larmes le prirent presque à dépourvu. Il fit stopper le traineau, descendit et aida Legolas à descendre en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Las pîn nìn {1}, c'était ici qu'avec Nana {2} nous aimions passer du temps. L'endroit est magique, en toute saison… surtout quand elle était près de moi.

\- Et maintenant, Ada {3} ?

\- Maintenant aussi, car tu es avec moi… viens je vais te montrer, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

* * *

{1} ma petite feuille {2} maman {3} papa


	9. Jour 9: Flocon

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 9 : Flocon**

* * *

Cette clairière était tout simplement merveilleuse. Des saules pleureurs étaient parsemés de perles de cristal de glace sur leurs longues et fines branches retombant vers le sol, dansant au rythme du vent et scintillant au gré des jeux de lumière. Les arbres étaient recouverts d'une gaine blanche, leur donnant un aspect sculpté et figé. Un plan d'eau gelé recelait de magnifiques œuvres d'art givrées, représentant des fleurs et arabesques d'une finesse digne des artistes elfes.

Legolas ressentait toute cette beauté et surtout les émotions que ce lieu faisait ressurgir chez son père. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir voulu partager ceci avec lui, car le roi était souvent muet et pudique dès que cela concernait sa femme. Pourtant Legolas aurait bien voulu en apprendre davantage. Ce cadeau-ci était vraiment le plus beau qu'il pouvait lui faire.

La neige commença à tomber doucement. Les flocons dansèrent dans une valse douce, chacun unique et magnifique. Père et fils levèrent la tête, et en silence, se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre profitant de ce moment magique. Puis un petit flocon atterrit sur le bout du nez de l'elfing, le faisant loucher. Il se détacha de son père, et commença à essayer d'en attraper avec sa langue.

D'autres souvenirs dans ce lieu se créèrent.


	10. Jour 10: Marché

_**Petite note: je me suis permise une petite variation de distance entre le royaume de Thranduil et Dale. Ne m'en voulait pas, mais je les voyait pas passer plusieurs jours et nuits dehors en plein hiver. ;) **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 10 : Marché**

* * *

Après quelques heures de traîneau, le roi Thranduil et son fils arrivèrent en vue de la ville des Hommes. Elle était un lieu riche au commerce, entre divers peuples, Hommes, Elfes et Nains. Elle était prospère et vivait de ses échanges commerciaux et mettait un point d'honneur à le développer et le maintenir. Chacun des peuples amenant ses connaissances et son savoir-faire, permettant ainsi de trouver son bonheur.

Actuellement, à l'approche de la Fête de l'Hiver, la ville de Dale s'était parée de couleurs et de lumières pour leur marché annuel du Solstice. En arrivant sur la place, une effervescence s'empara de la foule qui vint saluer leurs visiteurs de marque. Legolas fut un peu intimidé, tandis que son père resta fidèle à lui-même, visage froid et royal, presque hautain. Mais un sourire à peine caché apparut lorsqu'il vit les yeux briller de son fils quand celui-ci découvrit la vie de ce marché.

En effet, il y avait tant à voir ! L'elfing ne savait où donner de la tête. Ici, des musiciens qui jouaient un air joyeux et entrainant, là, des enfants qui se couraient après avec des bâtons en riant, là-bas, des stands d'où émanaient des odeurs alléchantes d'épices, par ici, des jongleurs et conteurs qui maîtrisaient leurs arts, par-là, des cabanons qui vendaient des trésors de savoir-faire et des babioles dignes d'intérêt quand nous sommes enfants.

A peine descendu, le prince des Elfes sylvains couraient et sautillaient en tous sens pour pouvoir tout voir. Puis, il revint vers son père.

\- Ada ! Venez, je veux tout voir, tout goûter, tout connaître !

\- Doucement, ion nìn {1}. Nous sommes là pour cela, tu pourras tout voir. Seulement toi et moi, lui répondit Thranduil en se laissant tirer par le bras par son elfing surexcité.

* * *

{1} mon fils


	11. Jour 11: Lait de poule

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 11 : Lait de poule**

* * *

Ils déambulaient entre les divers stands, l'un avec des étoiles qui brillaient au fond des yeux, l'autre avec de l'amusement dans le regard. De voir son fils à ce point heureux le comblait et il avait bien fait d'avoir pris cette décision de passer du temps avec lui. Il lui sourit à nouveau.

Legolas tirait son père qui lui souriait à travers tout le marché. Il s'émerveillait de la beauté des objets sculptés en bois, des bijoux raffinés, des parfums que dégageaient des bougies, des couleurs des étoffes de soies et de lainages doux, et surtout de l'alléchante odeur qui venait d'un stand de l'autre côté de la place. Le jeune elfing s'y dirigea derechef, voulant savoir d'où venait cette odeur.

Devant le stand, les deux Elfes sylvains découvrirent des boissons typiques de cette période. Des thés parfumés aux épices et agrumes, lait cacaoté, vin chaud (Thranduil ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût mais aussi un sourire au souvenir de son fils devant son chaudron dans les caves du palais) et du lait de poule.

\- Les poules font du lait, Ada ? s'étonna Legolas.

\- Ahahaha, non, ria l'homme tenant le stand, répondant avant Thranduil. Voulez-vous goûter, jeune Prince ?

\- Oh oui !

\- Et vous, Votre Altesse ? demanda-t-il au roi des Elfes.

\- Dis oui, Ada, dis oui !

\- Je suis bien obligé apparemment.

L'homme leur servit à chacun un verre de sa boisson, en leur expliquant que c'était une boisson à base de lait de vache, d'œuf et d'épices. Quand ils mirent le verre à leurs bouches, l'un trouva très bon, l'autre grimaça. Legolas finit d'une traite son gobelet, et put même avoir celui de son père. Ce dernier se promit de ne plus goûter d'autres boissons spéciales de ces humains !


	12. Jour 12: Boule de neige

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 12 : Boule de Neige**

* * *

L'après-midi avançait, faisant décliner le soleil vers l'horizon. Legolas était comblé, il avait pu goûter à presque tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans les divers stands de nourriture. Ses préférences allaient sans conteste au lait de poule et aux délicieux biscuits au miel qu'une charmante dame lui avait offert.

Son père avait croisé le chef de la ville de Dale et ils échangeaient des nouvelles venant des diverses régions de la Terre du Milieu. Thranduil se tenait droit, impassible et froid tandis que l'Homme s'était laissé gagner par l'ambiance du lieu. Legolas se demandait toujours pourquoi son père restait aussi distant avec les gens. Même parfois avec lui. Délaissant les adultes pour des cris de joie ayant attiré son attention, le jeune elfing les quitta..

Quelle ne fut sa surprise que pas loin, des enfants se jetaient des… boules de neige ! Leurs visages étaient si heureux malgré que certains aient de la neige froide qui dégoulinait de leurs cheveux, qu'il décida de les apostropher pour participer à leurs jeux.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Tous les enfants s'arrêtèrent de jouer, dévisagea l'elfe un petit moment. Ce dernier se sentit soudain très gêné d'être le centre de l'attention. Puis soudain, il reçut une masse froide et humide sur l'arrière de sa tête. Des rires fusèrent et tous lui répondirent :

\- C'est parti ! Essaie de nous avoir !

Legolas prépara quelques boules qu'il lança avec adresse sur ses nouveaux camarades. Il faisait mouche à chaque fois, attirant l'admiration des autres enfants.

Les rires et les exclamations de bonne humeur atteignirent les oreilles du roi des Elfes.

\- Ah les enfants ! Si nous pouvions garder cette âme innocente, le monde serait beaucoup plus beau, lui fit remarquer le chef de Dale.

Thranduil acquiesça. Oui, si tout le monde gardait cette pureté, le monde serait merveilleux.


	13. Jour 13: Chant

_**Un peu plus intense en émotions. Beau et triste. Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 13 : Chant**

* * *

Le roi des Elfes récupéra un elfing mouillé et refroidi, mais si heureux et béat qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La nuit était tombée, les petits camarades s'étaient rentrés chez eux, et Thranduil décida de se rendre à l'auberge où il avait réservé une chambre pour lui et son fils. Legolas se sentait fatigué par toutes ces aventures et engourdi par le froid, il n'opposa donc pas de résistance à son père.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, l'elfing lui prit la main. Ils suivirent les rues décorées pour l'occasion, créant une ambiance presque magique. Au détour d'un coin de rue, ils entendirent un doux chant. En elfique. Le roi arqua un sourcil de surprise, tandis que Legolas ouvrit à nouveau grand les yeux, soudain très réveillé !

\- Ada {1} ! Ada ! Allons voir ! Allons écouter ! supplia-t-il en tirant son père par le bras.

\- D'accord, ma petite feuille, mais nous ne ferons pas longs. Tu dois te changer.

\- Hantale {2} ! cria-t-il en lâchant la main pour se précipiter dans la direction de la mélodie.

Sur une petite place se tenaient une dizaine d'elfes sylvains entonnant les chants traditionnels du Solstice d'Hiver. Ils étaient tous vêtus de belles capes vertes avec des reflets argentés, scintillants au gré des torches, fermées par des broches en argent finement ciselés. Leurs visages étaient illuminés par une grâce, donnée par la beauté des chants. Leurs voix cristallines hypnotisaient le public, s'élevant vers les cieux sombres de la nuit.

Une chanson s'arrêta et une autre commença. En l'entendant, Legolas sentit son père se tendre imperceptiblement. Il se demanda bien pourquoi, même si cette mélodie lui était familière. Tout d'un coup, il se rappela.

\- Ada, c'était la chanson que maman me chantait au-dessus de mon berceau ? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

\- Oui, ion nìn {3}, répondit Thranduil avec une voix chargée d'une émotion palpable.

\- Alors, c'est comme si Nana {4} était avec nous cette nuit. C'est merveilleux !

Thranduil sentit la petite main de son fils se serrer autour de la sienne, tandis qu'une larme fugace roula sur sa joue.

* * *

{1} papa {2} merci {3} mon fils {4} maman


	14. Jour 14: Magie

_**Bonne lecture pour ce 14ème jour du calendrier de l'Avent! Plus que 10 jours!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 14 : Magie**

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée. La pièce était chaude, un feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Des vêtements s'égouttaient pas loin de la cheminée. Des bougies donnaient une lumière tamisée. Le bois du plancher craquait par moment. Tout sentait le bien-être et l'amour dans ce lieu.

Sur une chaise à bascule, Thranduil tenait son fils sur ses genoux, un livre dans la main. L'histoire venait d'être terminée, Legolas baillait mais n'était pas décidé à aller se coucher de suite. Il était bien dans les bras de son père, seulement tous les deux, sans personne pour interrompre leur moment de complicité. Il savait que ce n'était pas si souvent, alors il voulait en profiter au maximum.

Quand Thranduil fit mine de se lever, Legolas se cramponna encore plus fort à son père en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller dans le lit !

\- Las pîn nìn {1}, il est tard, la journée a été riche en émotions, il faut se reposer.

\- Mais je veux encore profiter de vous !

\- Je suis là. Je resterai à tes côtés, c'est promis. Allez, enfile tes habits de nuit !

Une fois glissé sous les draps douillets, Legolas attendit que son père le rejoigne. Ce dernier, une fois allongé aux côtés de son fils, commença à lui raconter une petite histoire où il était question de magie, d'esprits et de nature. Sous les yeux ébahis de l'elfing, la chambre de l'auberge fut remplie d'une myriade de petites lueurs, telles des lucioles. Elles se mouvaient, bougeaient et volaient à travers la pièce. Parfois elles créèrent les silhouettes des héros de l'histoire, parfois elles ne faisaient que se bercer, rythmant le souffle du petit elfing qui peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts.

Il finit par s'endormir au trois quart de l'histoire, enroulant une mèche de cheveux de son père autour de son doigt.

\- Mae daw Legolas ! {2} souhaita Thranduil à son fils tout en faisant disparaître les petites lueurs.

* * *

{1} ma petite feuille {2} Bonne nuit Legolas


	15. Jour 15: Bonhomme de neige

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 15 : Bonhomme de Neige**

* * *

De retour depuis deux jours au palais après cette sortie magnifique qui avait tant plu à Legolas, ce dernier était content de retrouver son amie Tauriel. Il n'avait pu lui parler depuis son retour et il avait tellement hâte de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails !

L'occasion s'était présentée ce jour, et ils avaient même la permission d'aller dans le petit jardin qui donnait sur une sortie secondaire secrète. Thranduil n'osait plus les laisser dans la forêt même avec une escorte, car des éclaireurs avaient aperçu non loin de Mirkwood un petit groupuscule d'orcs qui se déplaçait. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque, même si c'était à plusieurs lieues.

Le jardin était de petite taille, mais regorgeait de cachettes, de bancs et de statues. L'une d'elle était plus importante car représentait la reine défunte. Elle semblait éternelle et paisible avec son manteau fin de neige qui la recouvrait.

Entre deux explications riches en gestes et exclamations de la part du prince, Legolas proposa soudainement.

\- Et si nous faisons des bonhommes de neige !?

\- Des bonhommes de quoi ?

\- Tu verras, j'ai vu cela, dans la ville. Tu amasses de la neige et tu formes un bonhomme. Viens, commençons !

Sur ces paroles, il se mit à former une petite boule de neige qu'il roula ensuite sur le tapis neigeux. Après avoir atteint la taille voulue, il recommença avec une seconde boule. Tauriel l'aida après l'avoir observé d'un œil amusé et curieux.

L'après-midi passa à une à toute vitesse, les enfants ayant travaillé sans relâche. Ils étaient en train de mettre la dernière touche finale lorsqu'une voix grave les interpella.

\- Les enfants, il faut rentrer !

\- Adar ! Venez voir ce que nous avons fait !

Thranduil se rapprocha d'eux et découvrit au détour d'un buisson de houx l'œuvre des elfings.

\- C'est notre famille ! présenta Legolas tout fier en tenant la main de Tauriel.

Le roi fut touché par ces quelques mots. Et ce qu'il voyait. A côté de la statue de sa bien-aimée, se tenait un très grand bonhomme de neige coiffé d'une couronne de branchages semblable à la sienne. Et à ses côtés, deux plus petits tas de neige représentant deux jeunes elfes, l'un avec une chevelure couleur neige, l'autre avec une couleur de branches de cornouiller rouge.


	16. Jour 16: Tradition

_**Bonne lecture! Un peu plus court celui-ci!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 16 : Tradition**

* * *

La date du Solstice approchait. Le palais de Mirkwood vibrait d'une effervescence qui aurait pu donner le tournis à n'importe qui. L'impatience et la joie se lisait sur tous les visages. Sauf peut-être sur un. En effet, le roi des Elfes sylvains redoutait chaque année cette période. Elle était pourtant synonyme de joie et de partage, d'échanges et de rires. Mais depuis quelques années, elle n'avait plus la même saveur pour Thranduil.

Pourtant, c'était la tradition pour ce peuple de la forêt, si proche de la Nature et de ses cycles. Alors le roi faisait avec. Depuis de nombreuses et longues années. Cette année semblait différente néanmoins. Cette fois, l'hiver était moins froid et lugubre que les précédentes années. Il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas le verre contenant du bon vin qui changeait sa perception. Non, c'était son petit elfing qui dormait à poings fermés dans le grand fauteuil. Il lui avait redonné goût dans les petits détails de cette saison, avec son regard d'enfant et d'innocence, sa joie et son émerveillement.

Il se leva, lui remonta la couverture sur les épaules, lui donna un baiser sur le front puis retourna à sa paperasse. Oui, cette année, son cœur s'était dégelé malgré l'hiver.


	17. Jour 17: Guirlande

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 17 : Guirlande**

* * *

Les préparatifs pour la Fête du Solstice étaient au cœur des activités de la plupart des habitants du palais de la Forêt de Mirkwood. Les festivités commenceraient dans quelques jours, il fallait que tout cela soit prêt dans les temps. L'ambiance était joyeuse, des rires fusèrent entre deux accrochages de décorations, les conversations étaient animées et les regards pétillaient.

Les jeunes elfes, tout petits ou plus grands, sentaient cette effervescence. Ils étaient plus excités encore à chaque jour qui passait. Legolas et Tauriel ne faisaient pas exception. Même si pour ces deux-là, il n'y avait pas vraiment de jour calme avec eux !

Les deux elfings passaient d'elfe en elfe pour proposer leur aide. Mais personne ne voulait de deux enfants surexcités qui tenaient à peine en place plus de deux secondes. Ils donnaient le tournis à tous ceux qui posaient le regard sur ces deux toupies vivantes.

Après avoir fait le tour de tout le palais à la recherche de quelque chose à faire, Legolas et Tauriel devaient se rendre à l'évidence, personne ne voulait d'eux. Mais cela n'entama pas la bonne humeur du prince qui avait subtilisé une boite contenant des décorations. Il la montra tout fièrement à son amie et décida de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait de belles guirlandes fabriquées à partir de branchages de saule. Toutes avaient été réalisées les semaines passées en vue de la fête. Les deux enfants se regardèrent intensément et partirent en courant avec leur trésor vers la chambre de Legolas.

Quand quelques heures plus tard, Thranduil voulut quérir son fils et sa protégée, il les découvrit en mauvaise posture au milieu de la chambre de ce dernier. En effet, avec leur impatience les caractérisant, les deux elfings se sont retrouvés emmêlés dans leurs guirlandes, les bras et jambes bloqués par un enchevêtrement de branches souples, malgré qu'ils se tortillaient pour essayer de se sortir de cette situation. Leurs regards surpris et honteux en voyant le roi sur le pas de la porte firent partir d'un rire spontané Thranduil.

\- Eh ben, nous voilà avec deux arbustes parfaitement décorés pour la salle du banquet !


	18. Jour 18: Houx

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 18 : Houx**

* * *

Le milieu de la journée arrivait. Thranduil se permit une petite gorgée de vin avant de se lever. Il était attablé depuis quelques heures à son bureau pour quelques traités commerciaux à renouveler avec les hommes de Dale et de Lacville. Ces papiers étaient vraiment une corvée. Le roi se détendit avec une deuxième gorgée et se décida à faire quérir son fils pour le repas. Soudain, quelqu'un d'apparemment pressé frappa à sa porte. Il eut à peine le temps de finir d'inviter la personne à rentrer que la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un Galion essoufflé et visiblement inquiet.

\- Mon Roi, votre fils est introuvable. Il a pu fuir ma surveillance. Je l'ai cherché partout. Mais je n'ai pu le retrouver. J'ai peur qu'il soit sorti malgré que les gardes n'aient rien vu, dit-il d'une traite sans prendre la peine d'inspirer un peu d'air entre deux phrases.

\- Comment cela se fait-il qu'il arrive toujours à te fausser compagnie ? Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas que je change de chaperon pour le prince !

\- Je… je ne sais pas, mon Roi, bafoua Galion.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment il est. Je vais le chercher moi-même dans certains endroits. Il n'est sûrement pas très loin, il m'avait promis une surprise ce matin, informa Thranduil sur un ton amusé.

Les deux elfes quittèrent les appartements du roi et partirent à la recherche de l'elfing disparu.

oOo

De son côté, Legolas était sagement assis à l'entrée du petit jardin privé de son père. Il avait été vérifié juste avant que les bonhommes de neige tenaient bon, toujours érigés dans ce petit bout de paradis. Rassuré il s'était mis à l'entrée, pour avoir moins froid, et s'était installé avec tout son matériel. C'était plus intéressant que de rester avec Galion et ses livres !

Le jeune elfe tirait la langue, prouvant sa concentration sur l'ouvrage qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de réaliser. A ses côtés s'étalaient des branchages, des feuilles, des baies d'hiver et de la ficelle. Il avait dit à son père qu'il aurait une surprise pour lui, mais ce qui lui semblait simple dans sa tête se révélait plus compliqué dans la pratique. Il persévéra pourtant, voulant à tout prix finir sa tâche avant de retrouver Thranduil.

Après quelques heures de dur labeur, il regarda son œuvre et fut content du résultat. Il se leva et partit en courant à travers les couloirs à la recherche de son père.

oOo

Après quelques instants de recherches, Thranduil décida d'aller voir au petit jardin. Depuis cette histoire de bonhommes de neige, son fils contrôlait tous les jours s'ils étaient toujours là. Il devait sûrement se trouver par là-bas.

Il prit attention aux bruits de pas juste à temps avant qu'un elfing lui rentre dedans. Il put réceptionner Legolas évitant une collision qui aurait été douloureuse pour tous deux.

\- Ada ! Je vous cherchais !

\- Ah ! Moi aussi ! Et Galion aussi, jeune elfe !

\- Hum, oui…, pardon.

\- Et pourquoi as-tu disparu de la sorte ?

\- Pour cela ! C'est pour vous ! répondit Legolas avec fierté en brandissant son travail.

Thranduil prit l'objet en main. Son fils lui avait fait sa couronne d'hiver. Elle était faite de branchages assemblés savamment, et s'enroulant entre les branches, des feuilles de houx et des baies rouges et blanches décoraient le tout. Il fut touché par le geste.

\- Elle vous plaît, Ada ? Vous la porterez pour le Solstice ?

\- Bien sûr, ma petite feuille ! Elle est sublime ! Hantale, ion nìn. {1} Si nous allons retrouvez Galion avant qu'il succombe à l'inquiétude de t'avoir perdu à nouveau ? proposa le roi avec une note d'humour dans la voix.

* * *

{1} Merci mon fils


	19. Jour 19: Bougie

_**Les bêtises continuent! ;) Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 19 : Bougies**

* * *

Le palais souterrain était illuminé depuis le début des préparatifs par une multitude de bougies. Chacune d'elles apportait un petit bout de forêt avec leurs parfums de conifères, de saules, de mousse ou de cannelle. Les lueurs dansantes de leurs flammes donnaient une ambiance feutrée et magique dans ce lieu qui pouvait paraître froid et sombre pour quiconque ne le connaissant pas.

Mais depuis quelques heures, l'elfe responsable de les maintenir allumées et de les remplacer le cas échéant, ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Par moment, tout un quartier du palais n'avait plus de bougie allumée. Il avait à peine découvert ce fait, rallumé les bougies concernées, qu'il découvrait un autre quartier dans lequel la même chose était arrivée. Il perdit patience à la fin de la journée, ayant fait plusieurs fois le tour du palais pour maintenir ces flammèches rebelles !

Il commença à en parler autour de lui, faisant part d'un maléfice ou de mauvais présages. Les autres elfes sylvains se moquaient gentiment de lui, le rassurant qu'à l'intérieur du palais, rien ne pouvait arriver de ce genre. Il y avait sûrement une autre explication, plus envisageable qu'un mauvais sort.

Rassuré, et convaincu, il partit se coucher. Il se disait que quelle que soit la raison de ces extinctions des bougies, elle aurait sûrement pris fin durant la nuit. Ce qui fut le cas. La nuit qui s'abattit sur la forêt de Mirkwood fut paisible, les bougies veillant toute la nuit sur le palais et pas une ne s'était éteinte.

A ce constat, le lendemain matin, l'elfe fut heureux. Il remplaça les bougies qui arrivaient au bout de leur cire par des nouvelles, en faisant attention de ne pas mélanger les senteurs, chaque quartier ayant son parfum.

Peu avant midi, les bougies recommencèrent à s'éteindre par dizaines… il ne put retenir un juron, et alla trouver le chef de la garde pour l'aider dans cette affaire. Il n'entendit pas derrière une porte des rires étouffés tant absorbé par sa colère. Après son passage, elle s'ouvrit, laissant passer un jeune elfe aux cheveux argentés qui souffla sur toute une rangée de bougies en se rendant chez une amie.


	20. Jour 20: Biscuit

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Excepté Silana. ;)**_

* * *

**Jour 20 : Biscuit**

* * *

Legolas s'ennuyait. L'impatience de la fête qui commencerait le lendemain ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer assez longtemps sur une tâche. Galion étant occupé avec les préparatifs, il était libre de son temps depuis quelques jours. Ses bêtises n'ayant pas passé inaperçu longtemps, il avait été grondé et il ne fallait pas qu'il recommence. Piquant le dernier biscuit au miel acheté au marché de l'Hiver à Dale, il eut soudain une idée ! Il sortit en courant de sa chambre avec son biscuit toujours en main. Passant près de son père, celui-ci lui demanda suspicieux :

\- Où cours-tu comme cela ?

\- Aux cuisines, Ada !

\- Aux cuisines ?

Mais l'elfing ne l'entendit pas, étant déjà bien loin. Essoufflé, il arriva devant l'entrée de l'immense cuisine dans laquelle se préparait les divers mets pour les festivités à venir. Il y pénétra, et bouscula sans le vouloir une elfe jeune et joyeuse, aux cheveux bruns tressés et portant un tablier.

\- Que faites-vous là, mon Prince ?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire les mêmes biscuits, répondit Legolas en tendant la douceur.

\- Oh je vois ! Cela vous dirait que je vous aide ?

\- Oui, merci !

\- Appelez-moi Silana. Donnez-moi ce biscuit que je puisse savoir quels ingrédients nous aurons besoin.

Legolas le lui donna, elle goûta un petit bout, et partit à la recherche de tout ce qu'il leur faudrait. Elle revint les bras chargés d'ustensiles et de divers ingrédients. Ils se mirent au travail, Legolas suivant scrupuleusement les indications de Silana. Lorsque la pâte devait reposer, ils se reposèrent en buvant un thé chaud. Legolas lui raconta ses bêtises et elle ria. Il était sous le charme de cette jeune femme qui lui apporta une attention salutaire à cette période.

Une fois la pâte prête, elle lui donna un rouleau et le mit au défi de l'abaisser uniformément. L'enfant se concentra et s'appliqua pendant les minutes qui suivirent pour relever le défi. Ce qu'il réussit avec brio !

\- Je vous félicite ! C'est parfait ! Nous pouvons à présent découper les formes des biscuits. Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ?

\- Des étoiles ! Et aussi des cœurs ! Et j'aimerais faire un cerf aussi…

\- Alors c'est parti ! lui lança la cuisinière en lui tendant un couteau.

Les deux se mirent à confectionner de belles formes qu'ils déposèrent sur une plaque pour les enfourner dès qu'elle serait remplie. Les premières étoiles de Legolas furent un peu maladroites, mais plus il en faisait et plus elles devenaient uniformes. Le premier cerf par contre avait été une catastrophe. Il avait été un peu chagriné de cet échec, mais Silana lui montra qu'il pouvait reformer une boule avec la pâte, l'abaisser à nouveau pour recommencer. Elle l'aida pour cette forme plus compliquée, et cœurs, étoile et cerfs furent enfournés dans le four bien chaud.

A la sortie, une odeur alléchante embauma toute la cuisine, mélange de miel et d'épices. Les yeux brillants, Legolas sauta dans les bras de la jeune elfe surprise.

\- Hantale Silana ! {1}

\- Mais de rien, mon Prince. Filez les offrir !

\- Il y en a pour vous aussi ! Sur la table ! lui répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil en filant avec sa boite remplie de bons biscuits.

* * *

{1} Merci Silana !


	21. Jour 21: Solstice

_**Voilà, voilà, le bon mot pour le bon jour ;) Un petit texte tout court. **__**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 21 : Solstice**

* * *

Le grand jour était arrivé. Le Solstice était là, la journée serait courte, la nuit serait longue. Les préparatifs étaient terminés, le palais regorgeait de beautés entre les bougies parfumées aux senteurs de conifères et de cannelle, les guirlandes de houx et autres branchages décorant chaque recoin, les chants et mélodies résonnant à travers les couloirs.

Le début de l'Hiver était vu comme une pause bienvenue dans la Nature, pour mieux repartir au Printemps. Les festivités dureraient plusieurs jours, emmenant les Elfes sylvains dans un tourbillon joyeux et festif. Ce premier jour de festivité était marqué par des chants, mélodieux et enivrants, touchant les âmes et les cœurs.

Cœurs qui pouvaient souffrir en de pareils instants, quand l'absence d'une personne se faisait ressentir. Thranduil aurait bien voulu entendre une voix parmi toutes celles présentes dans ce chœur. Celle de sa chère femme défunte. Elle avait aimé chanter, aimé ces chants poétiques et aimé cette fête.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne.

\- C'est beau ! Et vous l'êtes aussi ! Vous portez ma couronne !

\- Oui, las pîn nìn {1}, je ne pouvais que la porter pour ce jour si important !

* * *

{1} ma petite feuille


	22. Jour 22: Réveillon

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Excepté Silana. ;)**_

* * *

**Jour 22 : Réveillon**

* * *

La fête durait depuis deux jours déjà. Le vin coulait à flot, les tonneaux se vidaient rapidement. Les rires retentissaient plus fortement. Le roi des Elfes sylvains adressait des paroles à tous, passant de groupes en groupes. Fier de sa couronne de houx, il se pavanait presque. Il croisa Galion, qui, un verre à la main, hésitait à inviter une jolie elfe à danser.

\- Voyons mon ami, n'hésite pas plus. Au mieux elle dira oui, au pire, je t'offre une autre coupe !

\- Merci, grogna l'intéressé.

\- Mais de rien, ria le roi en s'éloignant.

Il vit plus loin Legolas se trémoussant avec plus ou moins d'agilité avec Tauriel, qui était plus gracieuse que son ami. Il sourit à cette vision. Au moins, certains se posaient moins de questions que d'autres. Il essaya de chercher Galion du regard pour voir où il en était avec sa belle, mais il ne le vit nulle part. Pourtant, la jolie elfe aux cheveux auburn était toujours à la même place.

Thranduil décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il héla Legolas et Tauriel.

\- J'ai une mission très importante pour vous. Cela vous dit de la faire ? leur proposa-t-il en se mettant à leur hauteur.

\- Oh oui !

\- Voilà. Trouvez-moi Galion. Une fois fait, amenez-le devant cette personne d'accord ?

\- Mais on lui dit quoi ?

\- Vous trouverez ! J'ai confiance, avec votre imagination !

Les deux chenapans partirent en courant, cherchant partout dans la salle de fête l'échanson. Ils élargirent leurs champs de recherches après plusieurs tours de salle. Ils le trouvèrent un peu plus loin, dans un couloir. En les entendant, Galion redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait encore ?

\- Il faut que vous veniez ! Venez nous aider, sinon Ada ne sera pas content et je ne veux pas lui gâcher la fête !

\- Hum… on verra, si cela n'a pas besoin de lui être rapporté. Mais soit, je viens.

Le trio repartit en sens inverse. Arrivé à nouveau dans la salle, les deux elfing prirent Galion par la main. Ils l'amenèrent devant l'elfe qui n'était autre que Silana. Legolas et Tauriel lâchèrent soudain les mains de Galion, tout en s'enfuyant et abandonnant l'elfe face à sa belle. L'échanson fut gêné mais invita Silana à danser.

Quand son regard croisa celui de son roi, à son sourire en coin et le clin d'œil qu'il fit aux deux elfing, Galion comprit que le roi était déjà au courant de cette affaire !


	23. Jour 23: Famille

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 23 : Famille**

* * *

Le peuple sylvain rayonnait de joie. Thranduil assis sur son trône le remarqua et apprécia de voir ses gens sereins et heureux, loin des tumultes et des sombres desseins qu'il pressentait arriver dans les années à venir. Ces fêtes étaient en fait un bon moyen pour vitaliser et souder les liens qui unissaient les membres de ce palais et d'au-delà. Et il se rendait compte que ses liens avec son fils n'avaient fait que de se consolider aussi pendant ces derniers jours. Il en était comblé. De plus, il savait que son fils avait besoin de lui. Comme tout enfant en fin de compte. Même si Thranduil admirait son père Oropher, il lui avait manqué une certaine affection. Il ne voulait pas que Legolas ait ce même genre de regrets. Ce début d'hiver avait été une révélation. Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette sa famille, son fils dans ses priorités.

Un cor sonna, annonçant une arrivée aux portes du palais, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Le roi sourit. La surprise arrivait. En voyant la tête de ses gens, elle était complète. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée du souterrain pour accueillir les nouveaux hôtes importants. Importants pour son fils également et l'idée de les inviter lui était venue il y avait quatre jours.

\- Mae govannen mellon nìn {1}! souhaita le roi de Mirkwood au seigneur en face de lui.

\- Hantale mellon nìn {2}, lui répondit Elrond en souriant. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas venus. Excusez notre retard, la neige recouvre d'une certaine épaisseur les routes.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Venez ! La fête est maintenant complète avec votre arrivée.

\- Votre fils n'est pas là ?

\- Il doit être caché à quelque part… il m'a légèrement fait tourner la tête ces derniers temps, informa Thranduil en les emmenant vers la salle des fêtes d'où s'entendait la musique et les rires.

Elrond et sa famille prirent part rapidement à l'ambiance, même si une certaine retenue les marquait plus que les Elfes sylvains. Soudain, un cri joyeux retentit par-dessus les instruments.

\- Elladan ! Elrohir ! Vous êtes là aussi !

\- Legolas! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les jumeaux.

Ils se prirent dans les bras, sautèrent sur place et partirent jouer ensemble, profitant de leurs présences. Même si elle n'est pas de sang, une famille est toujours précieuse.

* * *

{1} Bienvenue mon ami {2} Merci mon ami


	24. Jour 24: Cadeau

_**Voilà, nous arrivons au dernier jour, au dernier texte de ce calendrier de l'Avent. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et je remercie **_**Nanthana14**_** et **_**Lyla0ï**_** pour leurs reviews sur chaque jour. Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui ont mis cette fic en follow et en favoris et des review. **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Jour 24 : Cadeau**

* * *

La soirée avançait c'était même bien tard. Quelques elfes étaient partis se reposer, d'autres discutaient tranquillement aux tables, certains dansaient encore. La tradition voulait qu'un échange de présents se fasse aussi pendant cette période. La plupart avaient déjà offert leurs cadeaux aux personnes de leurs choix. Ne restaient plus que la famille royale.

Legolas arriva tout timide avec une belle boite argentée, décorée de fins entrelacs gravés qu'il tenait fort sur son cœur.

\- Ada, voici mon cadeau pour vous, dit-il en tendant la boite ouvragée.

\- Merci ma petite feuille, remercia Thranduil ému par le geste.

Il découvrit en l'ouvrant, des biscuits sentant le miel et les épices, en formes de cœurs, étoiles et surtout de cerfs. Cerfs comme sa belle monture fidèle. Il en prit un, le goûta et apprécia les douceurs.

\- C'était pour cela que tu courais vers les cuisines ?

\- Oui. Je me suis dit que c'était un joli cadeau…

\- Tu as eu raison. Ils sont délicieux. Viens ! l'incitant à venir dans ses bras. Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit un carnet, un peu écorné aux angles, en cuir souple fermé par une lanière. Legolas le prit délicatement, défit la fermeture et découvrit un livre de croquis et dessins, réalisés par sa maman. Il s'y trouvait des portraits de son père, de lui-même bébé, de la forêt et de ses animaux et même d'un autoportrait. Legolas ne put parler, mais serra très fort le cou de son père. C'était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il avait reçu.

\- Melin le ada… {1}

\- Melin le ion nìn. An-uir. {2}

* * *

{1} Je t'aime papa {2} Je t'aime mon fils. Pour toujours.

* * *

_**Je vous souhaite de très belles fêtes et une nouvelle année merveilleuse! **_


End file.
